Resurrection
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: -Vinimos para darle la noticia de que por fin entramos a su hijo- Dijo el detective confundiendo a Iemitsu. - ¿Mi ... hijo? -El rubio frunció el ceño antes de mirar a ambos lados preguntándose si acaso esto era una mala broma;.-Mi hijo murió hace diez años. -¿Tsunayoshi? - El niño solo le sonrió en reconocimiento y sus ojos se volvieron naranjas bajo el cabello chocolate. G27.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo: suppression_

— ¿Puedo saber, que es _esto_? — El recién llegado preguntó señalando hacia la camilla en el centro del laboratorio mientras alzaba una ceja. Prefería preguntar primero antes de hacer rodar cabezas. A su espalda su superior le devolvió el gesto pasándose una mano por su cabellera negra y se encogió de hombros antes de responderle.

— Es un cadáver, Félix. – El aludido lo miró como si fuese un idiota antes de masajearse la sien presintiendo un futuro dolor de cabeza sintiéndose un anciano.

—Eso ya lo sé, gracias, Freud— Alegó sarcástico el de cabello cenizo. Freud rodo los ojos como si fuese un niño a pesar de duplicar su edad por lo que Félix decidió ignorarlo para observar con mas atención el cuerpo frente a el. Era delgado y pequeño aunque no superase los cinco años, la melena castaña caía sin vida en uno de los extremos de la camilla demasiado grande, la piel ya azulada era perforada por cables que conducían a tres bombas de nitrógeno líquido para evitar el paso de la descomposición mientras el rostro en forma de corazón estaba cubierto con una máscara conectada a múltiples máquinas. — ¿Quién es?

— No tengo idea...— Freud se encogió de hombros y le giño un ojo dándole una señal para que se acerque—...pero mira esto. — Anunció llamando la atención del otro que solo le miro aburrido. El moreno alzó una de las manos del niño muerto mientras concentraba su energía en la otra hasta crear una pequeña llama que ondeó en su dedo índice donde recorrió el espació hasta posarse sobre la del menor. El fuego se avivó hasta cubrir el brazo entero del cadáver y luego se extinguió de manera lenta sin dañar al cuerpo. Freud sonrió con un deje de malicia a su compañero quien colocó una mueca zorruna en rostro como respuesta — ¿Estás listo para lo que sigue, joven Félix?


	2. Chapter 2

como subí el prólogo apurada no tuve tiempo de decir...hola... oh, si ya lo dije. Por fin tengo mis propios OC (? , les presentos a Félix y Freud, un par de cientificos locos, cuyos nombres irónicamente son de científicos reconocidos. No, eso nomás. jeje. Bueno, sin mas:

KHR no me pertenece (por que de haberlo hecho, entonces el yaoi en él no seria solo un sueño)

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: _Leak_

Félix observo con desagrado a su superior jugar con el cadáver recostado en la camilla; el hombre se entretenía prendiendo y apagando llamas sobre distintas partes de la piel, calculando la cantidad de tiempo en que el fuego se extinguía, cambiando sus colores o lanzando chispas brillantes sobre el cabello; y, rodando los ojos cada cierto tiempo, se pregunto que había pasado con el científico serio y estoico que le inspiro a seguir sus pasos en la ciencia hace ya varios años, por que, ciertamente, ese hombre parecía haber desaparecido y dejado en su lugar a éste nuevo Freud con un muy severo trastorno de personalidad (y, si por él fuera, Félix habría optado por buscar hasta la desesperación a su verdadero mentor de no ser porque, al fin y al cabo, él _seguía _allí.)

—Debes deshacerte de _eso._ — Objetó el rubio señalando al mismo cuerpo que entretenía tanto a su compañero—Sabes que ya no lo necesitamos teniéndolo a _él. — _Freud se detuvo un momento y sonrió.

—No te olvides, mi joven Fénix, de que aún faltan ocho años para despertarlo y corroborar su correcto funcionamiento. Además, ¡son maravillosas sus capacidades fisiológicas, teniendo en cuenta su edad y la cantidad de tiempo que lleva de fallecido! ¡Maravillosas! —El mayor se regocijó, volviendo a sus juegos insanos. — ¡Oh, joven Félix, aprecia las capacidades de las que somos otorgados por la naturaleza, y desechamos a la basura como si no fueran nada! — Y rió, concentrando su energía en la palma derecha para posarla sobre el pecho del muerto hasta que las llamas lo envolvieron por completo, ondeando en un verde eléctrico centímetros por sobre la piel pálida, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo.

El rubio lo miro fijamente hasta que Freud hiso un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto y su mueca se volvía un puchero caprichoso.

—Ya, ya, _Mamá._ Voy a _experimentar _un rato más y luego mandare a que lo tiren junto a los deshechos.

Como respuesta, Félix suspiró por enésima vez en el día, agradeciendo que ya faltase poco para poder retirarse de la base, mientras se dirigía a la habitación contigua del laboratorio, ocupada únicamente con una incubadora de vidrios polarizados que se conectaba a cada lado de la sala dividiéndola por la mitad.

Dando pasos cortos y rápidos, el rubio se posó junto a la máquina, sonriendo de lado cuando oía el débil traquetear de sus dedos por sobre los cristales oscuros, ignorando el constante pitido del aparato.

—Ya falta poco, pequeño. — Asintiendo para si mismo, volvió al laboratorio donde Freud seguía jugando, carcajeando cada cierto tiempo y anotando las reacciones del cuerpo a sus provocaciones.

Colgando la bata en los percheros flotantes y pasando su tarjeta de identificación por el marcador junto a la puerta para anunciar su retirada, dio un último vistazo a su compañero.

—Recuerda apagar las luces antes de irte, Freud.

_"— ¡Vamos a hacerlo, Félix!— Anunció eufórico el mayor, mientras le mostraba los planos del proyecto en una serie de hoja garabateadas rápidamente en tinta. El adolescente enarcó una ceja a su maestro asintiendo más para que el moreno dejase de parlotear sobre la excelente idea la cual le era permitida concretar, que por comprender totalmente la situación._

_Leyendo rápidamente a través de los párrafos mal escritos, tinta corrida y la letra inentendible del mayor, Félix le miró maravillado._

_PROYECTO ARRECIFE: El Humano Perfecto._

_Fuerza 200%_

_Velocidad 300%_

_Resistencia 110%_

_Inteligencia 100%"_

_._

_._

_._

La máquina soltó un pitido largo y agudo por las perturbaciones producidas en los aparatos contiguos, conectados mediante tubos a la incubadora central.

_"— ¡No vallas tan rápido papá!— Hiso un puchero mientras corría detrás del rubio mayor, tratando de alcanzar una de sus piernas._

_— ¡Nunca podrás alcanzar a tu increíble pad-! ¡Argh!— El menor rió aliviado cayendo sobre la espalda del otro cuando se distrajo._

_— ¡Te atrapé, papi!"_

El dedo meñique del niño convulsionó.

_"— ¿Qué le dice un atún a otro, Tuna-Fish?"_

Los respiradores artificiales se detuvieron cuando los pulmones comenzaron a funcionar por sí mismo.

_"—Es hora de despertar, Tsu-kun."_

—Maa- ¿má? — Hacía frío, estaba oscuro... y tenía miedo.

Tsunayoshi gritó, haciendo que los vidrios que le aprisionaba estallasen al son de su voz, y las máquinas se volviesen locas soltando fuertes alardeos. La habitación se iluminaba con luces rojas destellantes atendiéndolo momentáneamente, reflejándose sobre su cuerpo expuesto.

El niño soltó un suspiro tembloroso pasando sus cuencas chocolates de un lado a otro, escaneando el lugar por completo mientras trataba de bajarse de donde antes reposaba, sintiendo un escalofrió cuando el piso congelado toco las plantas de sus pies desnudos, y antes de que pudiera notarlo, se encontraba corriendo a través de la habitación y los pasillos. Ese lugar era extraño y le daba miedo, entonces Tsuna se preguntó donde estaba su mamá, seguramente ella podría espantar a los monstruos que asechasen en la oscuridad de los rincones.

En un mal movimiento sus pies se enredaron haciéndolo caer contra la mueblería y los tubos de ensayo que reposaban en ella salieron despedidos en dirección contraria, haciendo sonar las alarmas de seguridad, pero a pesar de sentir las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro, Tsuna no se detuvo y un nuevo escalofrío lo atravesó presintiendo el peligro si no se alejaba con rapidez.

Los pasos resonaban a sus espaldas y sollozó en silencio mientras corría, el viento le sacudía los cabellos y daba pequeñas puntadas sobre su piel. Doblo otro pasillo que finalizaba en una ventana pequeña en el centro, que daba vista al mar.

— ¡Ahí está! —Anunció uno de los hombres que le perseguían, la ropa negra cubría todo el cuerpo al igual que el rostro y solo podían verse pequeñas placas en el centro de la pechera con la identificación individual de cada uno ordenada mediante números, anunciando sobre ella un emblema en el que se leía _"Agentes de la Paz"; _y Tsuna se preguntó que había hecho para molestar a esas personas. — ¡Atrápenlo, vivo o muerto!

El grupo rodeó la única salida disponible, alistando las armas en contra del menor. El más alto de los agentes, reconocido con el nº 64, fue el primero en disparar.

_"—Atún-lado me siento seguro."_

Tsunayoshi cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó los puños, lloró... y gritó.

Fue entonces cuando la habitación estalló en llamas haciendo presión contra la pared dividida por la ventanilla hasta hacerla explotar, empujando hacia afuera el cuerpo menudo del niño.

Exhalando, Tsuna dejo escapar una exclamación muda, enfocando sus ojos brillantes en el cielo nocturno mientras caía hacia el vacio.

_Mamá... Papá..._

_._

_._

_._

64 Frunció el ceño en frustración viendo a su objetivo caer hacia su muerte segura en el agua. Freud no estaría contento al enterarse de esto, y él solo podía esperar por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

— Salgamos de aquí, ya no hay nada que hacer. — Ordenó a su equipo, dándose media vuelta. 45 negó con la cabeza y bufó aburrido mirando a su líder y luego a los demás.

— Vallamos a por unas pizzas antes de que Félix no tome a todos por culo.

.

.

.

Le dolía la cabeza ¿Dónde estaba? El agua mojaba sus extremidades y le daba constantes escalofríos en la espalda descubierta. El sol le molestaba la cara haciendo contrate con el frío de la arena bajo su cuerpo.

Lo último que recordaba era ver a sus padres yendo a comprar un helado en el parque, había un conejo de ojos azules, y él había querido atraparlo para enseñárselo a su papá. Luego no había _nada._

Tenía miedo pero lo más probable es que pronto llegase mamá para abrazarlo. Sonrió en silencio ante el pensamiento. Después perdió la conciencia.

_— ¡Vengan rápido! ¡Hay un niño aquí!_


	3. Chapter 3

khr NO ME PERTENECE

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: _Different_

El golpeteo constante en las puertas hizo que se levantara con un lento vaivén del sillón mientras le hacia una señal a su esposa alegando que él mismo iría a abrir. Con una sonrisa amable que hacia que sus labios se curvasen con levedad y mostraba las precoces arrugas en su rostro marcado con el paso de los años, el hombre de mediana edad abrió la puerta, enarcando una ceja al encontrarse frente a él, en el pórtico de su casa a dos hombres vestidos de negro.

— ¿Sawada Iemitsu?— Dijo el primero quien aún tenia alzada una de sus grandes manos de color café hacia la puerta, el sol hacia que su cabeza calva brillase de una forma antinatural al igual que sus ojos grises. El aludido asintió un poco confundido mientras se acomodaba el cabello rubio con curiosidad a la espera que alguno de los continuase con la explicación— Encantado de conocerle, mi nombre es K. Thompson, y mi compañero es John. — Se presento K para luego señalar a su derecha a un hombre pelirrojo de aspecto escuálido el cual le mostro una placa de metal que anunciaba eran agentes policíacos.

—Hemos venido para darle la noticia de que por fin entramos a su hijo— Dijo esta vez John cuya voz gruesa con un tinte de orgullo hiso confundir a Iemitsu, al igual que sus palabras.

— ¿Mi... Hijo? —El rubio frunció el ceño antes de mirar a ambos lados de su casa para después volverse a ambos detectives preguntándose si acaso esto era una mala broma; Dejando sus hombros caer hacia adelante con tristeza, Iemitsu anunció, mirando fijamente a los hombres.— Mi hijo murió hace diez años.

K quien parecía ser el más compresivo de los dos le sonrió amable antes de dirigirle una mirada a su compañero quien asintió y luego miro hacia un lado a sus espaldas, impidiéndole a Iemitsu ver lo que ocurría.

_— ¿Qué le dice un atún a otro?—_ Se dejó oír una voz aniñada cerca de John.

_—Atún-lado me siento seguro_ — Respondió Iemitsu de inmediato y el niño detrás de los detectives corrió en su dirección gritando "¡Padre!" al son de sus pequeños pasos. La cabellera chocolate se movía salvajemente contra su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas en la piel cuando el de siete años se abrazó a el.

— ¿Quién era, cariño? —E Iemitsu por un momento se preguntó lo mismo pero luego su atención volvió al niño y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar.

Nana, detrás de él cayó de rodillas cubriéndose la boca cuando el menor aun desde su posición alzó la cabeza y sus ojos tan parecidos a los de ella misma se encontraron.

— ¿Tsunayoshi?

.

.

.

Ellos tenían apenas quince años cuando se conocieron, cualquiera que los hubiese visto en ese entonces aseguraría que fue amor a primera vista, ese tipo de amor que solo podía verse en las novelas románticas que la misma Nana veía y que toda mujer no importaba su edad, anhelaba. Por su puesto ambos crecieron y ese mismo cariño que se profesaban llego a otro nivel; a los dieciocho años Nana quedó embarazada y siendo rechazados por su familia, eligieron comenzar una nueva vida en otro lugar donde pudiesen criar tranquilamente a su primogénito.

Seis medes y medio después Sawada Tsunayoshi nació, aunque Iemitsu fue temeroso al principio, en el momento en que la enfermera coloco al bebe en sus brazos y el recién nacido alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con sus grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate, tan parecidos a los de la misma Nana, el rubio supo que iba a protegerlo por el resto de su vida. Porque ese pequeño era una parte de él. Tsunayoshi era su hijo. Y cuando el niño curvó las comisuras de sus labios en la sonrisa más inocente que había visto en su vida, el volteo un segundo para ver a su esposa, y lloró.

Fue en su cumpleaños número seis cuando Tsunayoshi desapareció. El día era normas o eso es lo que Iemitsu podía recordar; el sol brillaba sobre el parque central de Tokio en su viaje anual al país natal de los jóvenes padres y Tsuna, quien nunca exigía por nada, pidió un helado. Obviamente tras decirle a su hijo que no se moviera del lugar, ambos corrieron en dirección al puesto discutiendo felizmente acerca de que sabor traerle al menor.

Pero cuando volvieron tan solo tres minutos mas tarde, él ya no estaba.

Habían buscado sin descanso durante tres días consecutivos, sin dormir ni comer, y aunque preguntaron en cada negocio abierto o cerrado, Tsunayoshi no estaba. Los siguientes once meses en que la policía intervino, los habían pasado con una lentitud tan cruel que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de poder superar.

Nana de quien nunca se había oído otra que no fuese una palabra dulce o un aliento cariñoso, maldijo de una forma que avergonzaría o haría sentir orgulloso al mas vil de los marineros. E Iemitsu, que no se atrevía a una iglesia sin sentir culpa por sus pecados, se había convertido en el más culto de los devotos. Desgraciadamente, eso no trajo a su hijo de vuelta.

Y finalmente, casi un año después, la policía dio por cerrado el caso, un 14 de octubre durante el séptimo cumpleaños de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Suspirando con cansancio, Iemitsu se abrió paso entre los escombros de lo que poco fue uno de los salones de la primaria de Namimori. Algunos muebles estaban ennegrecidos por el fuego y la explosión había agrietado y esparcido los vidrios de las ventanas. Hacia no más de dos horas en que los demás niños y maestros se habían retirado entre llantos temerosos y gritos por parte de los adultos llenos de indignación por lo que había parecido ser un atentado hacia los alumnos.

Pero aunque quisiese creerlo, Iemitsu sabia que esa no era la verdad.

Un gemido lastimero llamo su atención, haciéndolo volver a su derecha. Los útiles escolares tirados en el suelo semi derretidos y algunos quemados, al igual que los bordes del uniforme que el menor tenía. Tsunayoshi estaba recostado en posición fetal de espaldas a él, envolviendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas raspadas tratando de que sus sollozos fuesen amortiguados con sus propias extremidades.

Iemitsu miro a su hijo durante varios minutos antes de decidirse ir en su dirección y el cuerpo de Tsuna se tenso cuando después de agacharse para llegar a su altura, el lubio lo tocó suavemente para llamar su atención..

— ¿Por qué soy tan diferente, papá? — Preguntó el niño despacio y su voz se quebró al final de la oración como si tuviese miedo de conocer la repuesta, aunque le atemorizase mucho más el no saberla.

Un momento mas tarde Tsunayoshi volteo la cabeza con lentitud, el miedo se celebro en sus ojos u lo único que Iemitsu pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y con ese precario gesto esperar a que las cosas se soluciónensen. Pero no iban a hacerlo, y él lo sabía.

Tsunayoshi gritó hasta que su garganta se volvió rasposa y no quedase más que el sonido de un animal lastimado e Iemitsu no hiso mas que observarlo con pesar.

—No te preocupes _Tuna, _todo va a estar bien — Dijo después de unos minutos, en parte para su hijo y en parte para él mismo —Todo va a estar bien; las cosas no van a cambiar. Nunca. — Volvió a decir, aunque era mentira. Porque las cosas cambiaron, todo había dado un vuelco y de reverse de una manera muy retorcida.

Y comenzó hace una década cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi de siete años desapareció; e Iemitsu mismo lo comprendía cada vez que veía reflejado en los ojos naranjas de su hijo.

.

.

.

El camino de vuela a casa había sido lento y silencioso; Tsunayoshi dormía recostado sobre la espalda de su padre, quien lo llevaba a cuestas, preocupándose solo de dar un paso seguido del otro para evitar detenerse, y sus ojos azules permanecieron perdidos haciéndolo tambalear cada cierto tiempo.

El crepúsculo le daba un tono rojizo sobrenatural al paisaje cuando abrió la puerta, usando una mano para girar la perilla mientras evitaba que su hijo resbalase con la otra. Llegar hasta el cuarto del niño se había ido en un parpadear aburrido de sus ojos cansados. Tsunayoshi seguía inmutable a sus movimientos e Iemitsu solo tenía la seguridad de que seguía vivo por el imperceptible vaivén de su pecho al respirar ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que vio a su hijo dormir? ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo no le daba un saludo de buenas noches al niño después de contarle una historia acerca de príncipes y dragones?

Tsunayoshi se removió entre sueños balbuceando palabras inentendibles, haciéndolo sonreír de forma inconsciente, pero de inmediato la borró sabiendo que por mas que quisiese creer que el niño frente a el era su pequeño atún y que todo volvería a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, era una pura mentira. E Iemitsu prefería no auto engañarse porque eso solo lo llevaría a un dolor inevitable. A otra perdida, y no estaba seguro de si esta vez podría superarlo.

Tras encender el velador naranja junto a la cama, dio una última mirada melancólica a Tsunayoshi y masculló un suave adiós antes de cerrar la puerta.

Nadeshiko lo había visto todo, desde su llegada a la casa hasta cuando dejo a su hijo recostado en la cama. Ella también lo sabía todo, cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza durante el recorrido y hasta bajar las escaleras, cuando se encontraron frente a frente. Y Nana había llorado, sus ojos se volvieron rojo pero permaneció firme cerca del último escalón, señalándole que la siguiera ella se dirigió a la cocina.

Iemitsu se desplomo en la primer silla que encontró libre al entrar y negó con la cabeza en silencio. No había nada que quisiera decir en eso momento, luego agacho la cabeza y suspiró. Los hombros de Nana temblaron pero se negó a llorar ante la falta de palabras de su marido.

—Él es nuestro hijo —Logró decir después de lo que habían parecido horas para ambos. El rubio aparto la mirada con tristeza negándose a decir nada —¡Él es nuestro bebé, Iemitsu! —Grito, esta vez tomando los brazos de su esposo y hundiendo las uñas redondas a través de la tela.

Iemitsu alzo ambas manos como respuesta y acaricio las mejillas de Nadeshiko en un gesto consolador que solo logró hacerla enfurecer.

—Tsunayoshi ya no está, Nana.— Habló en con voz baja y quebrada, los ojos se le aguaron. — Desapareció en ese parque y a pesar de que lo buscamos hasta el cansancio, no pudimos encontrarlo. Ya todos se habían rendido, Nana, _incluso yo. _Y luego, simplemente nos dijeron que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer. — Las lágrimas atravesaron sus mejillas, haciendo que el rubio sacudiera la cabeza con frustración. Luego sonrió, apenado, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos castaños de su esposa. — Fuimos a visitarlo cada primavera durante diez años. Y, ese niño... es imposible que...

— Aun así, Iemitsu... —Nadeshiko lo interrumpió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos hinchados y luego alzo la mano para hacer lo mismo con su esposo. —Yo sé que es mi hijo. Es Tsu-kun. —Le habló suavemente antes de llevarse una mano al pecho, apretando la tela sobre el corazón. Iemitsu volteó la cabeza testarudamente sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

—Per-

—Nada de peros. —La mujer enarcó una de sus delicadas cejas y rió con suavidad. —Nos han dado otra oportunidad, cariño. No podemos desperdiciarla. Esta vez vamos a protegerlo Iemitsu. Nada ni nadie va a impedírnoslo ahora.

.

.

.

**_Aeropuerto Namimori-Japón. Once años y tres meses más tarde._**

El rubio bostezo estirando ambos brazos detrás de su espalda y luego volviéndolos a su lugar. Después de casi veinticuatro horas dentro del estúpido avión, la espalda le dolía como el infierno, tenía el cuello contracturado y se sentía un ingenuo. Un ingenuo bastante idiota, además.

Lo habían engañado, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Pero tras una semana sin dormir, no pudo notar semejante estafa a tiempo.

¿Qué le había pasado _esta ves_? Como era de costumbre: su familia. _Oh, _su hermosa y amada familia. No solo fue obligado a terminar con el trabajo de todo el mes en una corta y simple semana, sino que después de eso lo metieron en el primer avión destino Japón que encontraron sin siquiera advertirle. Él solo quería una siesta, no un pase gratis al otro lado del mundo. Es decir, sabía que debía hacer esto pero al menos hubiera querido que le avisasen con algo de anticipación.

¿Y mencionó ya que además estaba solo? Porque lo estaba.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora y mostrar su disgusto solo lo haría perder el tiempo. Bostezó una vez más y luego sonrió cuando se encontró a un hombre mayor que llevaba un cartel con su nombre. Acomodándose el cabello rubio se acercó.

—Un gusto en conocerlo señor, mi nombre es Tanaka y seré su chofer durante su estadía en Japón. —El hombre mayor se presentó con una sonrisa afable que el otro le devolvió mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto, arrastrando sus cinco valijas importadas consigo.

El sol brillaba como hace mucho no lo veía hacerlo en Italia y las vista de la ciudad lo maravillo por un momento, haciendo reír a Tanaka quien detuvo su caminar y, guiñándole un ojo , dijo:

—Bienvenido a Namimori, señor Giotto.


	4. Chapter 4

KHR no me pertenece.

**Chiyo Asakura**: Gracias por el review, sabes algo? en realidad si se parecen xo, o al menos en esa parte. no lo había notado antes jajajaa.

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**: Exactamente, Tsuna tiene alrededor de los 18 y medio aunque eso va a explicarse alrededor de la historia, Iemitsu sabía que algo estaba mal por eso, ya que el no había envejecido en esos diez años.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: _Welcome_

_ ¡Eres un Monstruo!_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el sonido del despertador le molestaba hasta tal punto de querer arrojarlo por la ventana y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier instante, pero se levantó. Tenía que terminar el estúpido papeleo con el que no pudo acabar la noche anterior.

Había faltado a la oficina por casi una semana pero eso no evito que el trabajo siguiera llegando a su puerta como si del correo se tratase. Alguien tenía que leer, arreglar y firmar. Y esa persona, por supuesto, es él.

Detestaba enfermarse, por que eso llevaba directamente a un desequilibrio mental, por no decir anímico que terminaba irremediablemente en horas de sueño inestable y con ello a las pesadillas. Eso sin contar su ausencia en la empresa que parecía hacer aumentar el papeleo.

Aun con el pijama naranja puesto, se deslizó desde su cuarto hasta la cocina en el primer piso. Su padre estaba en Tokio y no volvería hasta la noche si llegaba ese día (y ahora que recordaba eso, esperaba que el hombre se preparase cuando llegara porque no iba a recibir precisamente flores de bienvenida); por lo que no se preocupo en evitar el sonido mientras se preparaba una taza de café.

Faltaban dos horas para que amaneciera en Namimori pero ya quería que el día terminara. La montaña de papeleo que revisaba aun desde las comodidades de su cama parecía multiplicarse en vez de disminuir y el solo quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared hasta llegar a la dulce inconsciencia, aunque si recapacitara en ello tenía un camino directo a las pesadillas. Dios parecía odiarlo, pero le daba libre elección en cuanto a que infierno prefería para quemarse.

Suspiró. Su café negro llevaba alrededor de una hora enfriándose en la soledad de su mesa de noche y los rayos del sol se colaban a través de la ventana cerrada, indicándole que ya era momento de levantarse. Miró la ultima de las hojas en su regazo y su mano tembló por un momento. Una más. Solo una firma y todo acabaría. La nueva pila de papeleo que estaba seguro habría esta semana pasaría al siguiente idiota en la lista y el sería libre por fin, después de casi de dos años. Acomodó el último papel sobre la pila y sonrió encantado ante su Azaña.

No faltaba mucho para que bailase el _Harlem Shake, _estaba seguro.

Una camisa naranja, jeans negros y una sudadera después, se dirigió directamente a la parada de autobuses. Si bien ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y su padre estaba mas que dispuesto a regalarle un auto para que le resultase mas sencillo moverse a través de la ciudad (y porque no, joder a los acosadores, según Iemitsu), no estaba seguro de querer tener uno.

Estaba a punto de subirse cuando un local cercano llamó su atención desviándolo de su camino. Sonrió al reconocer el Takesushi.

La campanilla sobre su cabeza sonó al momento de abrir la puerta del restaurante, el peso del maletín que llevaba haciendo equilibrio con una pila de papeles hacia que su brazo izquierdo quedara permanentemente tenso pero de igual manera se las arregló para pasar por la puerta.

—Bienvenido a Take- ¡_Oh! _¡Tsunayoshi-kun!

El dueño del restaurante sonrió de una manera casi cegadora al verlo pasar, apresurándose a ayudarle con los papeles que llevaba y Tsuna agradeció por ello.

—Buen día, Yamamoto-san.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana pero el restaurante de sushi estaba casi lleno, y Tsunayoshi sonrió negándose amablemente a la invitación del mayor para comer un poco de sushi, alegando su apuro por volver al trabajo.

—Solo pasaba a saludar, pero ya debo irme. —Se disculpó el menor, dispuesto a salir antes de que llegaste el autobús.

—Voy a hacer que renuncies a ese trabajo tuyo, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ya sabes, Takeshi se queja de que ya ni siquiera vienes a verlo. Y esta en todo su derecho. —Regaño el mayor y después le giño un ojo, asintiendo en silencio mientras lo acompañaba devuelta a la salida. —Vuelve pronto.

—Lo intentare, hasta luego Yamamoto-san.

Sonriendo, Tsunayoshi se retiró, escuchando de fondo la risa alegre de hombre y la campanilla tintinear.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi viudo y con un hijo adolescente que crió por si mismo, era un hombre a quien Tsunayoshi aprendió a respetar después de los primeros diez minutos de conocerle y tras mas de ocho años de haberlo echo, se había convertido en lo mas cercano a un tío que tenía. Había conocido a su hijo, Takeshi cuando cumplió diez. El día era negro y a pesar de estar mojado y tener miedo, no había dudado al momento de arrojarse sobre el otro cuando un auto estaba a punto de matarlo.

El cabello negro se le pegaba a la cabeza y las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia habían vuelto sus ojos una mezcla dispersa de miel y rojo. Y la sonrisa del niño estaba un poco rota, además. Takeshi había cumplido diez años también, cuando su madre murió en un accidente medio mes atrás.

Si bien esa no era la clase de momentos en que uno debe conocer a un amigo, no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido. Aunque después de sintiese mal por pensar en ello. Yamamoto siempre decía que cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre, y que su madre había dejado sin cerradura toda una azotea.

Su mejor amigo asistía en el último año de secundario, y , reflexionando acerca de la hora, Tsuna dedujo que estaba llegando a _Namimori High._

El metro que lo llevaba hasta su trabajo estaba atareado de jóvenes de su edad y cuando uno de ellos lo miró por entre el mar de gente casi cuestionando con los ojos porque no portaba algún uniforme se removió incomodo enfocando su atención a los papeles que cargaba, negándose a que ninguno de ello desapareciera mágicamente. El chico dejo de observarlo después de un momento para volverse a hablar con sus amigos y en el fondo Tsunayoshi se preguntó como se sentiría eso.

No es como si no tuviese amigos, Solo que la mayoría duplicaba su edad. Y tampoco que se quejara de ello, después de todo él había elegido vivir como lo hacia.

Suspiró y algo en la parte posterior de su cabeza le dijo que se preparara, porque iba a ser un largo día.

.

.

.

Giotto ciertamente estaba emocionado.

Por su avanzada tecnología informática en la cual se especializaba, la sede central de Japón había logrado volverse la segunda más grande e importante en el mercado después de la Casa Central. La infraestructura del edificio era tan similar a la original, en Italia, que Giotto se sintió casi como en casa.

Según su abuelo, el increíblemente rápido desarrollo de las instalaciones había comenzado hacia alrededor de un año cuando el actual Vicepresidente de la compañía ocupo su puesto de líder hasta que él mismo llegase por lo cual el rubio estaba ansioso por conocerlo.

El día estaba lleno de un silencio que se volvió inquietante al cabo de un minuto y después de comprender el_ porque,_ frunció los labios.

—Esto es incomodo. — Murmuró por lo bajo, hundiendo los hombros sin apartar la vista del frente.

Como era de esperarse, el rumor acerca de la llegada del nuevo Presidente, segundo accionista de la compañía y también heredero legitimo de la misma, se esparció como pólvora y no falto trabajador que no quisiera conocer a su nuevo Jefe. En otras palabras, casi todos ellos estaban allí, esperándolo en las puertas de la empresa con una mirada altanera por parte de los hombres o una sonrisa coqueta de las mujeres (solteras o no):

El rubio suspiro, se paso la mano por el cabello, con una sonrisa forzada apretó el seguro de su _Lamborghini _negro y se encamino hacia el infierno. Algunos aplausos por aquí, susurros por allá y el gentío se abrió al medio para cederle el paso en lo que casi era una alfombra roja.

—Eh, gracias.

Y después de atravesar las puertas de vidrio, caminó, lo más rápido que pudo, al primer ascensor que vio, del otro lado del recibidor y que parecía estar alumbrado con una luz dorada divina, lleva de querubines que lo alentaban a recorrer la habitación.

El personal se agrupo a su espalda, totalmente dispuesto a apreciarle hasta el último momento. Sudando frio llamó al ascensor plateado que lo llevaría hasta el piso mas alto que conectaba directamente con su despacho. Dio otra sonrisa forzada al momento de entrar, suspirando cuando presiono el último piso y observo de manera detraída como las puertas automáticas del ascensor se cerraban.

— ¡Espera!

Giotto se sobresalto, al igual que mas de la mitad de las personas que seguían en el mismo lugar cuando una figura pequeña llego de la nada corriendo sorprendentemente rápido hasta alargar una pierna en la fina abertura que lo separaba al rubio del resto del mundo y, poniéndose de perfil hasta lograr escurrirse dentro del elevador, el desconocido entró.

Enarcó una ceja ante la vista. La persona a su lado media casi dos cabezas menos que el si bien no estaba del todo derecho en ese momento, en los brazos llevaba una pila de papeles tan alta que le cubría el rostro y aunque una mata de cabello castaño sobresalía, el rubio no sabría decir si era hombre o mujer.

Alzando una pierna y manteniéndola el equilibrio, el sujeto marco el numero veintisiete en el comando del ascensor.

Giotto se removió en su lugar y volteo hacia su acompañante, buscando las palabras adecuadas con las cuales entablar una conversación.

—Hola.

La música ambiental titilo un momento cuando la ventanilla a su lado marco el _1._

_2._

_3._

—Hola. — Al parecer era un hombre.

O eso creía.

_4._

Uno bastante pequeño a decir verdad.

_5._

Estaba completamente seguro.

_6._

—Es un lindo día ¿eh? —Se aventuro a decir el rubio esta vez y en la opera que se escuchaba a través de los estéreos, un hombre canto en un tono tan singular, que de no ser por el volumen, Giotto estaba seguro haría explotar sus tímpanos.

_7._

_8._

La voz masculina termino y ahora una gruesa y femenina se escuchó.

_9._

Y Giotto imagino a una mujer obesa con _tutú _andando en triciclo.

_10._

_11._

El papeleo estaba arruinando su cabeza.

_12._

_13._

—Si es un lindo día.

_14._

La música cambio y una balada capaz de dar diabetes hasta al mas amargo envolvió el lugar. Poso su mirada en el techo igual de plateado que el resto del ascensor.

_15._

E irremediablemente se balanceó al son de la canción y el tono casi demasiado emocionado del cantante.

_16._

Silbó un poco, también.

_17._

—Hoy es mi primer día aquí. —Dijo sin apartar sus ojos azules del frente.

_18._

_19._

—Lo noté.

_20._

_21._

— ¿De verdad?

_22._

_23._

_24._

—Si. Felicidades, por tu primer día, digo.

_25._

—Oh, gracias. — Giotto sonrió.

_26._

_27._

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y el de menor estatura salió con una suave _"Adiós y buena suerte",_ dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Entre un rock desconocido y música ambientada francamente horrible, Giotto llego a su destino, deslumbrando emoción y con una sonrisa tan brillante que de ser alumbrada directamente con el sol, probablemente cegaría a cualquiera (como a la pobre recepcionista que solo planeaba tomar su mismo ascensor).El piso treinta se caracterizaba por los colores dorado y una particular gama de naranjas que le daba un poco menos de sobriedad al lugar.

Yendo a paso firme a la oficina principal donde el Vicepresidente lo esperaba, tocó las puertas doble de caoba abriéndolas después de escuchar un suave ´pase´ al otro lado.

El despacho era bastante simple comparado al resto del piso, tres repisas llenas de libros, un armario pequeño y en el centro, ocupando casi la mitad del espacio total, un escritorio de madera negro; junto a el un hombre alto que jugaba con un lagarto en su hombro.

Se aclaro la garganta y el otro alzo la cabeza logrando que las patillas que enmarcaban su rostro rebotasen. Bien vestido, de porte elegante y una fedora, el hombre que no parecía superar los treinta años lo miró. Giotto sonrió y alargo una mano.

— ¿Vicepresidente? Encantado de conocerle, soy Di Vongola, Giotto.

El mayor examino su brazo alzado un momento y luego volteo otra vez hacia su hombro donde el lagarto reposaba. Acomodándose la fedora, hiso que su sombra le tapara los ojos y con ello, su ceño fruncido.

—Creo que te equivocas de persona. Yo soy Reborn. —Dijo el pelinegro en tono aburrido mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota. —A quien tu buscas es a Dame-Tsuna, _Vongola._

— ¿Disculpe pero que...? —Giotto frunció el ceño y el sonido de la puerta abrirse a su espalda hiso que no acabase con su pregunta. Un suave suspiro en una voz que al rubio se le antojó familiar se dejó oír.

Cuando volteo se encontró con un niño moreno y encorvado que, después de ahogar una exclamación y casi atragantarse, también lo miró; el cabello chocolate se agito un poco cuando el viento soplo desde las puertas al cerrarse tras su llegada. El silencio duró un minuto en el que Giotto trató de descubrir donde había visto al chico antes.

Los ojos chocolates del menor parecieron brillar por un momento ante alguna realización desconocida y sin abrir la boca en ningún momento salió de la habitación.

Cinco segundo mas tarde volvió a entrar, esta vez con la espalda recta los ojos serios. Sin darle tiempo a Giotto de sorprenderse por el repentino cambio de actitud, el más bajo extendió su mano, y al no tener mucha opción ni saber que hacer, imitó su acción.

Aun no comprendía bien que estaba pasando pero tampoco quería ser descortés.

—Bienvenido, Giotto-san. No sabía que llegarías tan pronto. —Habló amablemente el moreno, y por fin el rubio puso reconocerlo como el desconocido con el que subió al ascensor. Sonrió. Aun así eso no quitaba el hecho del por que ese niño lo conocía y esperaba su llegada ¿Algún fan, quizás? No era algo extraño pero tampoco muy normal que se diga. Un minuto mas transcurrido y ahora enarcó una ceja. El otro pareció imitar su gesto y el silencio se volvió pesado, sin percatarse aun que sus manos seguían estrechadas.

Mientras tanto, Reborn observó la situación. Aunque la mayoría de las personas no lo creyesen, a él le gustaba su trabajo como tutor del castaño. No era por la buena paga, ni el poder torturar a su alumno cuando se le dé en gana (aunque eso ayudaba un poco), sino, mas particularmente, por ese corto momento en el que el joven se presentaba.

A Reborn le encantaba ver (y reírse después, claro está) la caras que ponían las personas después de presentarse. Y Giotto no iba a ser la excepción.

Dio dos pasos hasta posarse en el medio de los más jóvenes y con una sonrisa misteriosa enfoco su mirada en el rostro del rubio. Una sombra paso por sus ojos pero desapareció antes de ser identificada y Reborn se dijo así mismo que luego planetaria su forma de actuar en base a las reacción que le diera ahora el de ojos azules.

—_Presidente,_ le presento al _Vicepresidente_ de Vongola Corp. Y accionista mayoritario externo. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Silencio.

_Ah, _los ojos se le enchinaron cuando las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al estilo guasón tan ancha y estrecha que seguramente aterrorizaría a cualquiera que la viera; aunque los únicos presentes en la habitación estaban tan ocupados en ese instante que no pudieron apreciarla. Le encantaba cuando las cosas salían como las esperaba.

Reborn vio como las cejas de Giotto casi alcanzaron las raíces de su cuero cabelludo.

_Esta iba a ser entretenido. _Bueno, al menos para él.


	5. Chapter 5

KHR no me pertenece... LALALALAL

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: _Out_

—Gracias por su compra.

La puerta de la farmacia chillo al momento de cerrarla, haciendo sonar en el proceso la campanilla dorada sobre el marco. Suspiro y casi por inercia poso la mirada en la pequeña bolsa de compras llena de aspirinas que llevaba en la mano, antes de guardarla en uno de los compartimientos internos de su chaqueta.

El frio otoñal le congelaba los dedos quitándole las ganas de sacar las manos de los bolsillos para atender su celular que comenzó a vibrar desde la parte trasera del pantalón. No creía que fuera algo importante de todos modos y, en ese momento de su día, viendo la luna ya alzada sobre su cabeza, lo único que le interesaba era llegar a casa antes de la media noche y dormir, de ser posible, durante todo el fin de semana.

Hacia mucho tiempo (Básicamente desde su llegada a Vongola) que no salía de la empresa a horas como esa, pero entre el cambio de oficinas y la presentación formal con Giotto, solo había logrado postergar su regreso.

Las luces de las casa durante el camino solo le alentaban a querer llegar mas rápido y Dios sabia que mataría por una taza de café caliente recostado en su cálida cama, o por lo menos un vaso de agua para tragarse, como mínimo, una tableta entera de la medicina que acababa de comprar.

Un ladrido a su derecha lo hiso despertarse de su ensimismamiento y algo en su cabeza le advirtió que quizás querría empezar a correr. Obviamente no le dio mayor importancia a tan irrelevante sensación, el realmente no quería correr.

Hubo un nuevo ladrido, bajo y molesto, esta vez tan cercano a sus pies que instintivamente busco de donde provenía, agachando la cabeza después de un momento. El chihuahua a gruño en su dirección y por un momento estuvieron en silencio, observándose con desdén. El cachorro movió la cola, mirándolo como si fuese un hueso gigante.

Tsuna suspiro y las quejas silenciosas que hasta ese entonces permanecieron ocultas en lo profundo de su cabeza, se volvieron rápidamente insultos poco decente dichos por lo bajo.

Medio minuto mas tarde y los pasos rápidos de sus pies hacían que momentáneamente perdiera el equilibrio y su mente se perturbase por el molesto dolor de cabeza. El parque central de Namimori apareció ante su vista y al doblar la siguiente esquina, el chihuahua desapareció de su vista con un gruñido aun mas molesto.

Los perros lo odiaban.

Ya llevaba la mitad de su trayectoria cuando una mano desconocida se poso en su hombro y lo detuvo de forma repentina, y mientras se pregunto que acababa de pasar, el otro hombre no identificado que lo mantenía preso, sonrió de manera lasciva, relamiéndose los labios mientras lo recorría con la mirada.

Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño disgustado, quitando una de las manos del bolsillo para tratar de quitarse de encima al otro.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí...

Oh, si.

Dios _también _lo odiaba.

.

.

.

Había tenido un día _maravilloso._

— ¿¡Que es acaso conduces de reversa, idiota!?

Ah, a quien engañaba.

Un bocinazo resonó a su espalda. Luego dos, y tres. Hasta que todo el camino se volvió una orquesta que nadie pagaría por oír. El semáforo soltó un pitido y luego de titilar un momento, las luces se volvieron rojas.

Cinco bocinazos más.

Y casi instintivamente a Giotto se le escapo un insulto en italiano de los labios. A pesar de der pasadas las nueve de la noche, el trafico era desastroso, y el rubio no comprendía exactamente el _como_ podía eso ocurrirsiendo una ciudad de apenas _2.000 habitantes._

— ¿¡Por que _mierda _no avanzan, hijos de puta!? ¡Mi abuela llegaría mas rápido!¡Y lleva 20 años muerta!

Giotto bajo su ventanilla polarizada, sacando uno de sus brazos para enseñar el dedo medio al auto detrás de él. Otro minuto, y esta vez las bocinas eran opacadas por los insultos.

Así fue como paso la última hora desde que tubo la demasiada optimista idea de volver a su casa. Suspiro cuando luego de arrancar el motor solo avanzo un poco mas de veinte metros, y en la siguiente esquina doblo, tomando una dirección contraria a donde el lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba se encontraba. Por lo menos no le haría mal dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Rodeo la plaza central de Namimori, estacionando en uno de los tantos espacios libres y con otro suspiro se resignación, bajo, llevando consigo su chaqueta negra y la billetera.

Sonrió cuando al alzar la cabeza, se encontró con el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, encentrándose con constelaciones que desde niño no veía, recostado sobre el pasto del patio de la casa de su abuelo, donde Timoteo le contaba la historia de cada una de ella.

Bueno, en realidad no había sido un día _tan_ espantoso.

El personal era amable y sus compañeros de trabajo respetuosos. En fin, lo habían recibido como en _casa. _Literalmente hablando, enterrándolo bajo algunos pares de decenas de _pilas _de papeleo. _Como en casa._

El viento le golpeaba la cara de frente y como reflejo apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo el costoso sacó negro que sus amigos le regalaron antes del viaje. La noche daba una silueta extraña a los juegos infantiles desocupados, haciendo que Giotto se pregunte si había sido tan buena idea dar un paseo a tales horas.

De igual forma debía seguir por ese mismo camino para llegar al auto, por lo que continuo, tarareando de tanto en tanto la balada dulzona que llevaba en la cabeza desde que bajo del ascensor aquella mañana. Lo que le hiso recordar instantáneamente a la peculiar persona con quien se encontró allí y sonrió, en silencio, ante lo pensado.

El vicepresidente de la Vongola Corp. División Japonesa, y segundo accionista mayoritario. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ese niño era una caja de sorpresas.

Se paso una mano por el cabello mientras esquivaba velozmente a un chihuahua que se cruzo en su camino con una mueca extrañamente maliciosa en sus facciones caninas, enarcando una ceja cuando el pequeño animal ladro por lo bajo como si estuviese riendo por alguna clase de travesura.

Ok, extraño.

Pero volviendo al tema, el rubio no podía negar que a primera vista el chico no le pareció más que un cadete novato en su trabajo de medio tiempo (como tampoco podía decir que lo primero que pensó no fue que_ el_ era una _chica_). Mucho menos que no se sorprendió al momento de enterarse cual era el verdadero trabajo del menor, teniendo en cuenta su edad, y se sintió algo hipócrita por haberlo subestimado siendo que a sus actuales 24 años, el mismo había pasado por tal situación, siendo observado bajo el ojo crítico de las demás empresas al enterarse que uno de los lideres mundiales era apenas un veinteañero.

Y entonces, tras comprender ese hecho, Giotto no poda dejar de sentir ese molesto sentimiento de profunda curiosidad (algo que desde hace mucho nadie provocaba en el, claramente exceptuando las raras formas de actuar de sus amigos, aunque eso ya era otro tema) que le provocaba el siquiera pensar en tan singular persona. Porque era innegable decir que Tsunayoshi no era alguien peculiar; y con tal sentimientos venía otra sensación que alguna vez supo experimentar pero que ahora no podía recordar cuando exactamente, como al saber que algo faltaba, que no cuadraba, pero no podía precisar que.

Aunque probablemente pronto lo averiguaría.

Un pensamiento cruzo su mente y por un momento se sintió enfadado al recordar instantes antes de la llegada del moreno a la oficina, y hasta ese entonces, comprendió la gracia del tutor de Tsunayoshi cuando lo confundió. Al parecer no era el único en sorprenderse con la apariencia del tan estimado vicepresidente.

Se volvió en la siguiente esquina y el chirrido agudo de un columpio vacio le causo un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda fugazmente, como single avisara que algo sucedería.

Y luego, volvió a recordar al cuervo, Reborn. Había algo familiar en el sujeto que lo hacia mantenerse alerta ante su presencia. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, y escuchar ese nombre también.

Cruzó la calle.

_Reborn._

Pero,_¿__donde?_

Atravesó una arboleda.

_Una imagen. Fedora y traje._

_Una solitaria fotografía en la esquina del escritorio de..._

Y alguien grito.

Una exclamación ronca y adolorida que hizo a Giotto apresurar su paso, atravesando los robles que bordeaban el parque, hasta posarse detrás de uno, casi como si estuviese escondiéndose cuando el sonido se volvió mas fuerte, y entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender la situación.

Un sujeto alto y robusto cuya barba casi le llegaba a los hombros trataba sin mucho éxito de atrapar a una segunda figura que se removía de sus brazos, aun a pesar de tener la mitad de estatura y peso que el primero. Las extremidades finas y el cabello chocolate en punta sorprendieron momentáneamente a Giotto haciéndolo bajar la guardia.

Tsunayoshi esquivó los puños del tipo, tratando de asestar los propios golpes, pero el mayor, aprovechando su tamaño, lo tomo de ambas muñecas, azotándolo contra el piso cuando el menor intento quitárselo de encima.

—Ahora serás mío, _perra._

El aroma a alcohol llego alas fosas nasales del rubio, despabilándolo y haciendo que se prepare para ayudar llevando una mano a sus bolsillos, pero Tsunayoshi lo hiso mas rápido, alzando la pierna derecha en un rodillazo tan fuerte que el propio Giotto sintió el dolor en su zona baja dando una mueca casi lastimosa, luego el castaño azoto la nuca del mayor con un golpe rápido que lo dejo inconsciente sobre el pasto. Entonces, cuando el más bajo tambaleo luego de unos segundos, pensó que ya era hora de hacer acto de presencia y, por lo menos, llevarlo hasta su casa.

Se acercó silenciosamente al más bajo y con una sonrisa amable poso una mano sobre el hombro delgado del joven, esperando no asustarlo, cubriendo casi instintivamente sus partes nobles con la otra. Tsunayoshi volteo, rápidamente después de un destello anaranjado y un calorcillo en su mejilla, como si ardiera; lo último que el rubio pudo ver fue su puño alzado, seguido del rostro sorprendido y al final, el cielo negro sobre ellos.

.

.

.

Se removió en la comodidad de su cama y el suave aroma a vainilla y fresas inundo su nariz. Se encontraba recostado, boca arriba y un leve movimiento proveniente de debajo de su cabeza hiso que una punzada de dolor le recorriera el rostro.

Frunció el ceño, alzando una mano para darle un golpecito a su almohada para acomodarla acorde a su gusto. Mucho mejor.

Volvió a removerse, y el aroma a shampoo siguió confundiendo su cerebro, pero esta vez de una manera extraña, y por un momento se cuestionó de donde provenía, y también el como había llegado a su habitación.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera recordaba el haber estado en su departamento desde que salió de el, por la mañana.

Abrió los ojos, confuso, y la luz artificial proveniente de una lámpara circular en el techo lo segó, obstruyendo gran parte de su campo visual.

El familiar golpetear de un corazón al latir lo hiso despabilarse rápidamente, dirigiendo su cabeza en dirección a donde el sonido provenía. Y Giotto podía decir con toda seguridad que se sorprendió al encontrarse en el regazo de otra persona.

El cabello chocolate fue lo primero que noto mientras se incorporaba suavemente para no despertar al otro. Luego de unos segundos, se pregunto que hacia durmiendo en el regazo de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

La suave expresión que el sueño otorgaba, le daba un aspecto angelical a las facciones casi afeminadas del menor, los labios rojizos semiabiertos suspiraban cada tanto; y antes de que pudiera notarlo, se encontraba frente a frente delineando y detallando las gruesas pestañeas que enmarcaban los ojos cerrados, tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban al igual que sus frentes.

Fue en ese preciso instante que los sorprendidos ojos de Tsunayoshi se abrieron y, accidentalmente, sus bocas chocaron.


End file.
